Read my lips
by Syaoran is kawaii
Summary: Rei somehow finds himself standing in the middle of an 18+ club. Rei's having an unbelievingly hard time trying to convince his friends that he wants to leave. But when Rei collapses he's met with familiar crimson eyes. Who's this blue-haired beauty? K+R
1. Party time

Okay, I can't exactly write summaries well so how 'bout just giving this a go. If this fic seems kinda weird it's because my muses/inspiration were:  A- My 'Madison Avenue' Cd

B- I had just read a really dirty fanfic at 11:15pm

And C- I'm a fan of the TV show 'Queer as Folk' (don't ask! *sweat-drops*)

**_Read my lips_**

**Chapter 1 – Party Time**

"Come on Kon! Don't be a sissy!  Have something to drink!" One of Rei's friends demanded above the loud beat of the dance music. Rei groaned. Some birthday this was turning out to be. First he got blind-folded and THEN he had been taken to a 18+ Gay club/bar.

Hands appeared out of nowhere and pulled Rei towards the bar. The bar-tender sniffed un-approvingly at the young teen as he shoved a glass of alcohol under Rei's nose.

"Isn't this awesome?" his friend asked, taking a sip of his own drink. When Rei didn't answer or drink, his friend frowned. "Come on man! Just get into the spirit of things! Try some!" he added, shoving the beer into Rei's hands.

Rei stared at it and the music changed to an even louder beat than before with even more flashing lights. Rei clenched his eyes shut as he took a sip of the beer in front of him. _It tastes surprisingly good!_ Rei concluded, having more and more. His friend smiled with satisfaction and then went off the dance rather suggestively with a handsome 23 year-old.

Rei turned around to watch everyone dancing and then started to feel dizzy at all the flashing lights and the heavy bass, vibrating under his feet started to make him feel sick.

Hurriedly Rei ran into the male's toilets and hurled. When he was finished he made his way slowly to his seat at the bar.

Suddenly all the lights went out and the music stopped. Rei sighed in relief, but was surprised when a burst of sparks spurt out, illuminating the stage and the figure standing idle on it. After a few more seconds the music blared out and a bright light lit up the whole stage.

Rei stared dazed and amused at the same time as everyone hushed and stared longingly at the currently standing on the stage. He slowly turned around as the music pumped louder and the man started swinging his hips from left to right in time with the music. Rei noticed that the guy's hair had two different shades of blue in it. He was wearing slightly baggy dark blue pants and a smug tank top which had an outline of red on it. He was also covered fom head to toe with body glitter and had a pair of dark blue shark fins painted onto his face.

Rei felt his heart melt as he stared at this handsome man, captivating his heart and sending longing spurts of love throughout his whole body.

"Gentlemen, may I introduce the one and only, KAI!"

_TO BE CONTINUED_

 Yeah I know, a really really REALLY short chapter – I believe one page or so ^_^ So can you all do me a favour and tell me if you like it???? REVIEW PLZ!!!! Falmes are of course welcome, so flame me too if your really bored k? ^_~

Arigato!


	2. In your eyes

Hi guys!

Thanks so much for your reviews, they were great. I can't believe I even posted up this shit story. I HATE IT so much, because it sucks and I suck. So yeah… If you like it though, I guess I can keep posting up the updates.

**_Read my lips_**

**_Chapter 2 –In your eyes_**

///Kai's POV///

Kai tuned out the audience and spun around and started dancing to the beat of the music. _Stupid, annoying guys only come here to perv on other people – like me for example . Stupid losers only come here to get a lay because they don't have anything better to do. It's the same every night. Why do I even bother coming here?!  Kai thought, irritated, but continued to dance. He opened his eyes again and peered at the audience. __Then again, there can be some real hotties!  He smirked and then and winked at a guy near the front of the stage. _

By this stage, more guy's had had joined him, mirroring his even move in exact sync and timing. He closed his eyes again, absorbed in the beat of the music.

{_And everything's the same thing. Different faces but no names. Places I've never been before.__}_

Kai opened his eyes to see where he was going, but this time caught two golden cat-like eyes staring back at him in awe.

{And I begin to wonder – did you know that it's really making me crazy? And I begin to wonder – won't believe what's happening to me lately}

Kai shook his head and lost eye contact. _Who was that guy anyway? Why do I feel so strange?_ He demanded himself for an answer.

{And I begin to wonder…}

Kai struck a pose as the music ended. He allowed no less than 5 horny guys to pull him off stage. "Boys, boys! Calm down!" he scolded, smirking as he let one of them lick playfully at his neck.

///Rei's POV///

Rei sure didn't know who this 'Kai' was, but he sure could dance – like an angel. _Like an angel? Did I just think that? No way!_ Rei continued to watch as more guys joined Kai on the stage. And as Kai's eyes opened, Rei saw them gaze into his own. Rei's heart started beating faster in both fear and excitement. In his nerves, he knocked over the half full glass of beer. He hurriedly broke contact to clean it up.

{And now I begin to wonder…}

The music faded and Rei hurriedly looked back up to the stage just in time to see hands pulling Kai longingly off the stage. Rei shook his head and tried to finish his 3rd beer. Feeling even woozier he slowly stood up, trying to find the bathroom, but everything was all blurry.

"You alright kid?" someone asked, teasingly. Rei ignored him as a sea of nausea swept through his body again.

He pushed open a door hoping that it was the bathroom but was met with groans and panting. _Huh? This doesn't sound like the bathroom…._

_­_Rei was about to step back when his ears started ringing even louder and the dizzy spell and nausea became too much.

///Kai's POV///

Kai looked up to see that boy again. But that was exactly who it was – just a boy. Kai was astonished to see how young he looked. _That kid's definitely under 18!_ He concluded and was about to look down when he saw the boy pale and close his eyes. Kai watched in surprise as the young teen slowly started falling forward. Kai hurriedly leapt off the wall – much to the annoyance of the guy he was with, and shot forward to catch the boy before his head could hit the ground. _He's …beautiful!_

_­TO BE CONTINUED_

I decided that I like to keep the chapter short in this fic ^_^ sorry if u guys expected dirty stuff to happen right away, but obviously it hasn't yet. Do me a favour and lemme know if u want dirty stuff to happen or whether I shouldn't and switch the rating to PG-13. Thanksies.

P.S, I've also decied that from now on each chapter will be named after a song. (This one was 'In your eyes' by Kylie Minogue.)

P.P.S, the song I used in this fic was 'I begin to wodner' by Dannii Minogue. And YES it's just a coincidence that they both happen to be by the Minogue sisters ^_^


	3. Who the hell are you?

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, because I couldn't believe the amount I got! And I'm also glad so many ppl have seen Queer as Folk. Mind you, I've only seen like 2 eps of the original and all the episodes so far of the American one ^_^

**_Read My Lips_**

**Chapter 3 – Who the hell are you?**

Kai shook his head and lifted the boy into his arms. Stepping forwards towards the door, the guy he had just been with blocked his way. "Move," Kai demanded.

"No way dude! Not until we've finished what we started!" the guy complained.

"I SAID, get out of my way," Kai demanded sternly, eyes blazing.

"And I said not until we've finished fucking!"

Kai's eyes, narrowed. "Fuck this then," and with one hand, he roughly pushed the guy into the wall.  Without even looking back, Kai walked out of the room, and out unto the dance floor. "s'cuse me," he repeatedly said, pushing past everyone.

Someone reached out and pinched Kai's butt. Kai spun around and glared at them. "If you ever do that again, you're going to wish that you had stayed home like a good boy," Kai growled and then continued walking through the crowd.

The bartender stopped Kai halfway. "What's up Hiwatari?" he asked eagerly. Taking a closer look at Rei, he commented, "Oh that lad."

"You know him?" Kai asked.

"Not exactly. Served him about 4 drinks tonight though." Kai sighed. _Typical_

"Why didn't you take him out the back way?" the bartender askd, "it saves you from walking through this crowd!"

"Because," Kai said simply. Without even looking at the bartender he continued, "I need to get my scarf."

The bartender laughed, "I should've known! I'll go get it for you."

Once Kai had secured his favourite white scarf around his neck, he boldly stepped outside into the cool night. Gently placing Rei against a railing, he knelt down beside him. A street lamp shone through the trees so Kai had a chance to have a better look at the boy next to him. He was wearing a red bandana with a Ying and Yang in the middle if it. His long black hair shone purple in the light and Kai realized that it was tighed up with a long white cotton band. Kai's eyes softened at the sight of him and with one hand, he gently brushed a loose strand of soft hair for the kids' eyes.

///Rei's POV///

Rei was in bliss. A few minutes ago he had felt all hot and clammy but now he felt light headed and a soft breeze was blowing on his forehead. After a few more moments, Rei stirred and then slowly opened his eyes. There they were again. Those crimson eyes that are were so addictive. Rei didn't have time to continue his thoughts as he realized in a panic that he couldn't breathe properly. Rei immediately sat up and started coughing as if there was no tomorrow.

"Stop coughing and just breathe in deeply," a voice instructed. Rei did what he was told and started to feel somewhat better._ Shit! Thought too soon!_ Rei took one last gulp of air before he vomited all over the stairs.

"Charming," a voice drawled. Rei wiped his mouth on his sleeve and glanced at the person next to him. _ Kai…?_

"You better have some water kid," Kai suggested, detaching a small water bottle from his belt. He opened the lid and then offered it to Rei.

"Arigato…" Rei mumbled and shakily accepted the bottle. "I guess you'll think twice before you undertake underage drinking," Kai informed Rei, attaching the bottle back onto his belt. Rei groaned, holding his head in his hands.

"How old are you kid?" Kai asked.

"17," Rei answered.

"Why are you here anyway kid?"

"Because my friend made me come. And stop calling me 'kid!'" Rei replied.

Kai 'hn'ed. "I'll do whatever I like….KID!"

Rei growled, revealing his fangs. "how old are YOU?" he asked and then started coughing again. Once Rei's coughing fit had subsided, Kai responded, "It's none of your business."

"What? Not even a tiny hint?" Rei asked sarcastically.

"Older than you at least."

"That's nice…" Rei closed his eyes, as another wav of nausea swept over him.

"It's gonna last for a few more hours at least kid," Kai warned.

"I have a name you know?!"

"Oh really? And what exactly is it?"

"Rei Kon."

"Kon huh? Sounds Chinese…" Kai commented.

"That's because it is."

"Rei, are you alright?!" A concerned voice called out. Both Rei and Kai turned their heads to see who it was.

"I could kill you Tyson!" Rei said as Tyson approached.

"What have I done now?"

"Taken me to this crap place!" Rei answered.

"You're 17 now Rei, you have to have more fun in your life dude!" Tyson replied indignantly. Kai stood up and folded his arms over his chest.

"Ooh, cool armbands dude!" Tyson told Kai.

"Thanks," and Kai started walking back up the steps. Just when he reached the door he called back, "Oh and you better make sure you or your friend don't come back here," Kai told Tyson and then disappeared into the building once more. Rei's eyes never left Kai's retreating figure as he watched Kai enter the club again, scarf trailing behind him. "Thanks…" Rei whispered.

**THE END**

Not. But it might be! I seriously can't think of a good plot to go along with this story. I blame the Gackt's piano solo ^______^ So I know you guys really like this story so far, but if I can't think of a plot I might have to end it there! So if you have any ideas (my friends currently can't think of anything either. But it's not like they're actually trying ^_^) So yeah, plz help me.

P.S, today's song/chapter name was 'Who the hell are you' by a group called Madison Avenue.

GAHHH what's with all the left over space??? Sorry. I blame my stupid computer for it! ^_^


	4. Can't get you out of my head

I'm sorry if anyone thought I was ditching this fic. Well news flash: I'M NOT! I was just too busy (and lazy) to type up the next chapter. Yep I do have plot now! *hugs caring friends* and decided to update finally seeing-as-though I've already written 9 chapters of this fic so far! So as you can tell I'm not going anywhere at the moment! ^_^ enjoy the fic and there isn't really any dirty scenes yet. But believe me, there will be 

**_Read my lips_**

**Chapter 4 – Can't get you out of my head**

Rei took a deep breath and pushed open the door that would lead him into the club. He had gone to a lot of trouble to sneak out of his house without raising his roommate's (Tyson) suspicion. Why had he gone to so much trouble? He had to see Kai again. He knew he was insane, but he also knew that he had to see him again. He wasn't sure why himself. It was obvious Kai wasn't interested in talking to an average kid.

Rei stepped into the room and glanced around uneasily. This place sure brought back bad memories. Dance music was blearing as usual, but this time Kai wasn't dancing on stage. A nearby spotlight illuminated a section of the dance floor so Rei used the opportunity to see if the blue-haired boy was present.

Rei frowned and hurriedly leapt back as a couple almost charged into him. _This place sure can get wild!_

After a few more minutes of anxiously scanning the crowd, Rei lost confidence. _Looks like he's not here tonight…_

Rei turned around and took a step towards the door, when a hand grasped his own. Rei spun around in shock. Before him was a handsome man with spiked blonde hair with a dazzling smile. "Err, what are you doing?" Rei asked, nervously.

"Asking you to dance!" he said, flashing Rei a brilliant smile.

"B-But I really shouldn't….umm."

"I'm not going to take 'no' for an answer!" And he lead Rei onto a vacant spot on the dance floor. The guy pulled Rei surprisingly close, so that their bodies were squashed together.

"Umm!! Do you mind?! I really don't feel comfortable doing this!" Rei stuttered. The guy frowned and let go of Rei.

"Alright, fair enough. You want a drink?" he asked, motioning the bar.

"Hell no!"

"Fair enough as well…" the guy peered at Rei's face. "You look kinda young, or is it just me?"

"Well, you see –"  Rei was cut off by a soft sensation on his lips. Rei stares surprised at the blonde-haired beauty.

"What's wrong, you have a boyfriend or something?" the man asked.

"not exactly."

"Good!" And Rei found himself moaning softly as the guy gently suckered softly on Rei's neck. Rei opened his eyes and before he could stop himself, he was stroking the back of the man's neck, and then pulled it towards his. Tongue met tongue and Rei disappeared into his thoughts as the guy one the battle of tongue and started discovering the unfamiliar territory of Rei's mouth.

Rei's life was hell at his high school. People couldn't accept the fact that Rei was gay in junior high, let alone senior high. Rei simply scowled at anyone who dared to pick fights with him, and tried like hell the ignore the snide comments or names he was called. __

_Man! How much gel does this guy use?_ Rei wondered, fighting the urge to wipe his hands on the guy's see-through red tank-top. They both came up for air as the lights dimmed and people started dancing on the stage. Rei looked up hopefully, but was immediately disappointed when he realized it wasn't Kai. So he glanced at his watch. "SHIT!" he cried.

Rei's partner looked at him, astonished. "What's wrong?"

"It's 2.25pm!"

"yeah. So?"

"Never mind. I have to go," Rei informed him and with one last glance at the crowd he ran out of the club. _Coming here was such a bad idea!_ As soon as Rei had closed his window and slipped into his bed he remembered the job that he had to do the next day. "Oh God," he muttered, picturing the hell he's go through the next day as a waiter for a nearby Chinese restaurant.

/// Next day ///

Rei yawned as he walked back into the kitchen to retrieve the order table 12 had made. He yawned again and sat down on a nearby stool, resting his head in his hands, waiting for anymore customers to b served.

After a while there came a tinkle from a bell, a sign that someone had entered the restaurant.

"You're up Kon," his boss informed him and Rei sleepily walked out the kitchen door. "It's table 24," the boss explained. Rei nodded and was halfway there when he paused. There seated was a rather bored looking Kai. Rei paled and started to back away. Sure he wanted to see Kai again, but not like this! How embarrassing!

"What are you doing Kon?"

"Excuse me, but PLEASE I'll serve anyone! But no…but not HIM!" Rei pleaded,

"Bull shit. It's either you do what you're told or you're fired!"

Rei sighed and stepped up to Kai's table.

"H-How many I help you?" Rei asked. Kai told him his order without looking up. Rei sighed with relief. Feeling better, he returned some time later with a tray in one hand. Rei realized that this time Kai had company. "Here's your order sir," Rei said formally.

"Thanks." Kai glnced up briefly and did a double take. "YOU!" he exclaimed.

Rei turned a few shades of red. "Hello to you too," he said indignantly, handing Kai the plate.

"Thanks Kid."

Rei rolled his eyes and walked away with the empty tray.

"Aye, kid," Kai called out. Rei sighed and turned around to face Kai again.

"Yes sir?"

"Can you get me some tea?" 

"Certainly sir," Rei didn't see Kai hide a smile as he walked off again. Rei returned shortly, balancing a cup of tea on a different tray. Rei silently tried to put the tea on the table, but as he did so, his eyes wandered to Kai's pants ^_^. He cursed silently as his hand started to shake. He was awakened out of his thoughts as he felt boiling hot liquid pour over his hands.

"Careful Kid!" Kai said, irritated, examining the damage done to his scarf.

"I'm so sorry!" Rei apologized, looking around for something to mop up the mess he had made.

"Kon! Come here! We need you to serve table 27!" the boss called out in Chinese.

"Yes sir, "Rei called back and hurried off not noticing something slip out of his pocket.

"Wait!" Kai called out, but Rei was no where in sight. Shaking his head, Kai bent down to pick the item up.

"What is it?" the man sitting opposite him asked. "Nothing that concerns you," Kai replied, putting what appeared to be Rei's wallet in one of his pockets.

/// TO BE CONTINUED ///

I apologize if this chapter sucked like hell because I am ware of that and I'm not just saying that to be modest. K? Ja ne.


	5. What it's like to be me

Hello my good fanfic readers ^___^ I'm not sure if you can call this chapter lemon but it's pretty close. You Can't blame me for trying - I'm not the kind to write really lemony scenes.

****

Read my lips

Chapter 5 - What it's like to be me

Kai lay down on his soft bed. Sick of staring at the ceiling, he dug into his pocket and brought out Rei's wallet. It was a medium-sized black coloured one. Kai wasn't usually a snoop, but this time he couldn't resist. Un-doing the Velcro he opened it. On the top left-hand side there was a photo. It was of a younger Rei holding hands with a cute pink-haired girl. Moving on, Kai sifted through video-cards, bus and train passes, but what amused Kai was Rei's student ID card. Seeing the stunned look on Rei's face brang Kai back to his old ID card. It had been a year since he'd seen it, but who could forget it? Nothing could surpass the feeling of humiliation of having one for any student. His face had been extremely pale against his dyed black hair. It wasn't like his hair was normally black! It was just a bad coincidence that the week he decided to try something new, his bloody photo had been taken. But no-one looked normal on ID cards - INCLUDING licenses.

He twitched as he heard his phone ring. " yes?"

" Kai where the hell are you?" his manager's voice yelled angrily.

" On my bed," Kai calmly replied. 

" Why? Get your gorgeous butt down here now!" 

Kai scowled. He had expected a quite night. " And why should I?" he replied coolly. 

" Why? Because I'm telling you to!"

" And I'm declining." 

There was an aggravated intake of breath at the other end. " It's not in your power to disagree with my orders. You understand?" his manager asked in a final tone.

" Perfectly," Kai said bitterly.

***

" Do you understand the plan Hiwatari?" the club manager asked calmly, smiling slightly. Kai scowled and nodded.

"Good. And make it good."

Kai walked onto the stage and walked over to the manager called Boris. _Here goes…_ It was then that Kai began to sing. " You say it's been too long, since you had some," he winked at Boris who smirked back. Kai walked over to him. Leaning over the chair he continued, "You say I turn you on," Kai gently sucked the top of his ear. " Like a fire that's burning inside. You think that I'm the one, you see in your dreams. I know what you mean yeah." Kai used his index finger to put pressure on the manager's head as he sang, "It's creeping around in your head. Me holding me down in my bed." Kai fingered the manager's lips. " You don't have to say a word. I'm convinced you want this…"

Kai shoved his tongue roughly down the manager's throat, causing a round of excited cheers from the crowd. Kai opened his eyes and scowled at Boris while he did it, unbeknownst to everyone else. When he had finished he got off Boris's lap and jumped off the stage, causing his scarf to float down after him.

Walking up to the nearest man. Kai put his hand on his cheek, " Baby you know I can give it to you. I can't deny you do it right."

Turning to the next one he continued singing, "Just let me know and I'll give it you…" Kai reached out to touch the man's dick. " Just show me where, I'll taste you there," and Kai hurriedly ducked down and gave the man a blow job. Running his index finger down another man's chest he saw (The note I wrote this on was ripped. I can't remember what went here. Gomen -_-;;)

" Your body needs a man like me, anything goes when I give it to you. You know without a doubt, I'll turn you out. I'll give it to you…" Kai smirked when he saw the guy's errection.

Kai thrusted his hips forward and smirked again. " The feeling is fine, giving you everything of mine."

At that comment, hungry men leapt forward to get their turn with the seductive, irresistible teen. 

"I'm the place to be and soon you'll see. I don't care who leads as long as we move horizontally."

Picking the next guy, he ran his tongue down his chest. " Anyone can makw you sweat. But I…" Moving his hands downwards Kai added, " But I can keep you wet."

Kai finished the song, seducing more and more men as he went.

The last beats of the song rang out and were replaced my ' Faded.' Immediately the guys crowded around Kai to show their appreciation in seducing him back. The first man started sucking the side of Kai's neck. The second one started biting his right earlobe. Kai's seduction was interrupted with a loud ripping sound. Kai looked don in surprise and realised that a third had started ripping his top off. Kai stifled a groan as that same man started biting his nipples. A bolder one had given themselves permission to move his hand down Kai's pants.

Kai couldn't stop them and this time had to groan out load. Seeing that they were doing a good job, the four men continued harder.

Kai gritted his teeth to lessen the pain as he felt one guy lick the blood that was coming out of his earlobe from when one guy had bitten it too hard. _Thank God that wasn't my pierced one!_

Finally another bent lower and ran his tongue down Kai's bare chest. Kai couldn't help himself. He admitted that these guys were good!

He found as the men eventually moved off him, that he could stop panting. Opening his eyes he made contact with a pair of horrified tiger-like ones. And for the first time in his life, kai felt ashamed. _Oh-no! Why'd he have to see THAT?!_

Kai bit his lip as he watched Rei turn and run out of the bar. Kai wasn't sure why he cared so much as he hurriedly stepped away from everyone and closed the door to his 'change room.' He pulled off his leather pants and changed them for his usual blur baggy ones, as well as a black tank top.

He walked out of the room and headed for the doorway, when his dreaded manager Boris stopped him. " Aah. Aah. No escaping. You're needed at the bar right now."

Kai sighed, admitting that Boris was right. As he stepped ruefully behind the counter, he dejectively served a few thirsty dancers. By that stage "Too Far" was playing. Kylie Minogue was a popular artist at the club. Kai's eyes widened as the lyrics of the chorus echoed around in his head. _Too many, too much, too hard! Help me! This time I went too far_…

Making sure that there were no customers, Kai dug in his pocket for Rei's wallet. Kai glanced around to check if Boris was nearby and slipped out of the bar. By the time the manager realised Kai was gone, he'd already be long gone anyway. Using a street lamp as a light, Kai pulled out Rei's bus pass to read his address off it. _I think now's the perfect chance for a home visit!_

///TO BE CONTINUED///

Was that alright? And NO Kai's not really being a stalker ^_^ 


	6. Only when I sleep

Greetings, loyal readers! It is me again! I apologize for not updated in months, but I got hooked on Live Journals! (if u have one lemme know! I'm Fi_chan ^^)

So since I get an extra week in my holidays, I decided to type up this chapter.

****

**Read my lips**

_Last chap: using a street lamp as a light, Kai pulled out Rei's bus-pass to read the address on it. "I think now's the perfect chance for a home visit…"_

**Chapter 6 – Only in my sleep**

///Rei's POV///

I pulled the covers higher up to warm my neck. The problem is I can't forget about what I saw tonight. Kai really freaked me out, and I don't know why I care! Hmm, it's strange, for one, Tyson's snores and sleep talking is comforting. I'm glad I moved out of my parents house. Living with another gay friend is so much easier.

I buried my head deeper into my pillow as the sounds of knocking grew louder. When it continued, I began to grow insecure. What the hell is it? Is it some…murderer? Has he come to kill me? Will he look like the Grim Reaper?! Geez, get a hold of yourself Kon! Don't be such a kid! 

I trying to remain calm, but now am I seriously freaked out. I shiver as I reluctantly pulled the bed sheets away and slowly got out of the bed. I followed the noise to the front door and paused before it. Damn! Where's a baseball bat when I need it?

As I peered out of the spy hole built in the door, all I could see was a hooded figure. I tried to remain manly, but thoughts like: 'Oh my gosh! It is the bloody grim reaper! Will it hurt when his sickle spears through me?' kept filling my sleepy brain. Okay, I knew that was ridicules – who believes in crap like that at my age? Just take a deep breath and open that damn door!

"Finally!" came a familiar voice. Kai?! What the hell? What is HE doing here? I froze. What if he wanted to rape me or something? I wouldn't be surprised after that little show he did.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" He DOES want to rape me!!

"A-And why should I?" I hear myself ask, hopefully in a brave way.

"because in case you haven't noticed, it's pouring out here." Is he serious? I can't believe I never noticed it was raining before…

"Forget what you saw tonight," Kai suddenly demanded.

"Who says I care?" It was a lie though. Of course I cared.

"Oh I dunno. The look of horror on your face made me suspicious," Kai replied, sarcastically. 

Suddenly a thought occurred to me. "Why do YOU care?"

Kai hesitated. "I don't…" he said, at last.

"That's fine with me," and I started to close the door, when Kai stopped me.

"Hang on."

"What do you want from me?!"

"Is my pizza here yet?" A sleepy voice interrupted. I felt like rolling my eyes. It was Tyson. It seemed he thought about his stomach even in dreams. In a slightly amused tone, I looked over my shoulder. "of course Tyson! Come and take it from the delivery boy!" Oh crap, what did I just say?! The next thing I knew, Tyson was walking up to Kai. He squinted at kai's arm, searching for the pizza box. Still in a delirious state, he grabbed Kai's arm. "Mmm, still fresh from the oven!" Drool dribbled out of his mouth as he opened it wider. I chocked back a laugh as I saw Tyson try to take a bite out of Kai's armband. The expression on Kai's face was priceless – the look of utter horror and confusion.

I guess I had better rescuer Kai before he tries to kill me. "That's enough pizza for you, you fruit loop!" I said, trying to separate Kai's arm from Tyson's big mouth. As I did so, I caught a glimpse at Kai's face. Did he mistake my sarcasm for affection towards Tyson?! Nah, why would I EVER be attracted to Tyson?! And yet, that suspicious look on his face is frightening. I stepped back as Tyson walked towards the sheet closet. "Hot dog!" he cried, walking right into the door. Rubbing his nose he managed to open it. "Oishiiiiii!"

"Ew!" I shrieked, "that's so gross Tyson! You just ate a MOTHBALL!!" I decided to ignore Tyson and turned back towards Kai. He stared at me oddly. "And this is normal?"

"yeah," I answered, "but this time he actually managed to get the door open. Normally he just keeps walking into it." I saw Kai inspect his drool-covered arm. "yeah I bet you enjoyed that!" I accused, more coldly than I'd meant to.

"Why the hell would I enjoy THAT?!" Kai asked, incredulously. 

"Because I bet you're used to it!" Why am I getting so worked up?

"Well, you see, I normally take my wrist bands OFF first," kai replied sarcastically.

///Normal POV///

Kai wipped his arm on his pants. Feeling a bump, he remembered why he had come. "here, you left this at the restaurant."

Rei stared dumbly at Kai's palm and then realized it was his wallet. "You STOLE my WALLET?!" he accused, angrily.

"Of course I didn't steal it! Maybe you're being a little self-absorbed!?" Kai said, indignantly.  

"Keh. Go have fun at your bar."

Alarm bells went off in Kai's head. "hey, that's where I work. Nothing else!"

"Oh really?"

Kai glared at Rei. "You think I E NJOY having some strangers cock in my mouth?!"

"You _seemed to enjoy it."_

Kai stayed silent. "That's not the point…" 

Rei cut Kai off. "Whatever Kai, I'm tired and I have to free pizza-boy from the closet, so I'm gonna go back to bed now." Rei closed the door and locked it. Leaning against it, he sighed. Opening up his wallet, a slip of paper fell out. Picking it up, Rei saw that it said two words in neat handwriting: _Gomen__ nasai. _

Rei turned to stare out the window, watching Kai's retreating back, rei's eyes filled with unwanted tears.

///next day///

Feeling bored in his math class, Rei pulled out Kai's note again. He started to re-fold it, when typing on the back of it caught his attention. It was a cell phone number. Getting excited, Rei pretended that he needed to relieve himself and left the classroom. When he was safely in a cubicle, he pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

///2 be continued…///

hmm, I apologize for not updating in a while again!!! And now that I look back on this chappie, it's pretty crap. I wrote it ages ago last year and I think my writing skills have developed even more now, so these chapters sound so unbelievably amateurish! 


End file.
